


Dispersion

by LadyRavenEye



Series: Steven Universe one shots [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenEye/pseuds/LadyRavenEye
Summary: Pink Diamond muses on her vast collection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for stevenbomb5, but I think you can read this piece without that context.

I _love_ my tiny treasures. All of them in a row, so pleasing, so precious, so fragile, so fun! Their chitters and their chatters and their teeny little tantrums. I love the way they squirm and I love the way they squish.

Here I keep my flying fancies, I call it the wing,  
Here are all my loose, lost pearls, I call them a string~!

My favorites are the humans. They come in so many colors! Not as many as Gems, but still a lovely little array. I left strict instructions at my zoo not to breed out those differences, because they make humans _extra_ fun.

Here, I keep defectives, to protect them all, you see,  
This way are my _favorite_ Gems, I keep their only key :)

My sisters think I am too lenient, to which I say, they are much too set in their ways. Organics can be so amusing! And really, it’s not just them. I have a whole block full of robonoids too old or broken to perform the tasks they were made for. The wheezing whizzes always bring me a sense of calm. It reminds me that everything has a breaking point.

The naughtiest of my knickknacks, I keep in smaller cells,  
A thousand years of quarantine should cure the ne’er-do-wells~

Sadly, no matter how much I love and care for all my curios, some of them simply cannot be contained. But I am a Diamond! So I invented bubbling :) Now I can spare even the worst of my collection, and save space while I do it! There is no need to shatter anyone when they can exist safely and happily forever in suspension. Sometimes I just can’t help myself and I bubble a non-problem specimen just to see how it would look all cased in pink!

Trinkets, baubles, bibelots, I love them one and all,  
I cannot wait ‘til next conquest, to get a brand new haul!


End file.
